


On the Road

by Soiz_Icarius



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soiz_Icarius/pseuds/Soiz_Icarius





	On the Road

_\- On the road -_

 

_I get back to you all the time,_

_And still find you in every song._

_The burn is deep within my mind,_

_Yet it’s a pain that keeps me strong._

 

_Yours jokes sometimes are loaded guns,_

_For they hold a truth you can’t guess._

_As I’m a target I should run,_

_But without you I’m such a mess._

 

_I can shape my pain into joy,_

_And give to them all that I owe._

_If you stay with me on the road,_

_I can stand there through any storm…_

 

_You amaze me, get me so simply,_

_And still ignore what I hide deep._

_I swear that you can read through me,_

_Don’t know if you know or miss it._

 

_You crash into me with silly words,_

_I want these lyrics to repeat..._

_You don’t know how to use that sword,_

_Don’t touch my heart but still reap it._

 

_I will not speak of it bluntly,_

_Not that It’d ruin the mystery,_

_Rather for this is so obvious,_

_You are deep-down, I know, conscious._

 

_We can’t afford to wreck our lives,_

_Nothing can come into their way,_

_But neither time nor dids or lies_

_Can alter what we both won’t say..._

 

_I can shape my pain into joy,_

_And give to them all that I owe._

_If you stay with me on the road,_

_I can stand there through any storm…_

 

_I won’t give my time to you, no_

_Not when I’m awake, I_ _won’t show,_

_But secretly I hope you see_

_All we can live in fantasy..._

 

_I’ll have your friendship and I’m glad,_

_Won’t ask for that chance we once had,_

_For what we share goes far beyond,_

_Nothing can ever break that bound._

 

_I will go on with you my friend,_

_Bury my thoughts and keep pretend,_

_With your help it will feel lighter,_

_We can bring it to shine brighter._

 

_I can shape my pain into joy,_

_And give to them all that I owe._

_If you stay with me on the road,_

_I can stand there through any storm…_


End file.
